


Another Brick in the Wall

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Foot Massage, M/M, Overstimulation, Pre-Canon, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Swearing, Top!Levi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom!Erwin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: [Пост-Выбор без сожалений] Эрвин случайно узнает, что Леви не умеет читать и писать, поэтому берется обучить его хотя бы алфавиту. История о романтических мечтах молодого Смита, ночных чаепитиях, поцелуях и двух людях, которые ничего не смыслят в любви.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Эрвин

После провального похода Разведкорпуса за Стену в поведении Леви многое изменилось. Конечно, Эрвин не ожидал, что тот будет кидаться на него с ножом при каждом удобном случае, но однако не мог не заметить, что вспыльчивый нрав и непокорность Леви разом куда-то пропали. Тот и раньше сторонился людей, а теперь и вовсе перестал разговаривать с кем-либо без крайней нужды, посвящая все свободное время дополнительным тренировкам, уборке или уходом за лошадьми. При этом Леви нёс службу безупречно и выполнял приказы беспрекословно, а ещё взял привычку всюду тенью следовать за Эрвином. Даже на военных совещаниях, где ему было не положено находиться по званию, тот умудрялся будто сливаться со стеной и никогда не вмешивался в обсуждения. Затылком Эрвин постоянно чувствовал его пристальный взгляд, и вопреки здравому смыслу и опыту не испытывал настороженности. То, что Леви почти в любой момент обнаруживался у него за спиной, приносило какое-то особое чувство спокойствия.

Такое поведение не укрылось ни от чьего внимания. Во время разговора наедине Майк откровенно покрутил пальцем у виска и спросил: “Держишь друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе?” Эрвин чуть нахмурился: “Он мне не враг”. Майк указал взглядом на его перебинтованную ладонь, на которой навсегда остался шрам от глубокого пореза. “Помяни моё слово, твоя вера в людей однажды тебя погубит”, - мрачно сказал он. Эрвин знал, что Майк и Леви взаимно (и не без причины) друг друга недолюбливали, и прикрывался красивыми словами про то, что командор секции должен доверять своим солдатам как самому себе, и доверие такого человека, как Леви, многое для него значило. Майк подёрнул носом и никак это не прокомментировал; Эрвин и без того знал, о чём тот подумал.

Пока он мог признаться только самому себе, что нуждался в Леви гораздо больше, чем тот в нём. Эрвин считал, что неплохо разбирался в людях, и понимал, что игра в безупречного солдата была для Леви механизмом преодоления глубокой скорби от потери близких, и не препятствовал этому. Он также отлично понимал, каково было жить с грузом вины на душе. В следовании за ним по пятам он не чувствовал как угрозы, так и увлечения, сродни тому, что заставляло солдат искать внимания понравившихся им гражданских девушек. Разговаривали они мало, тем более на тему событий последнего похода и, так что через какое-то время у обоих вошло в привычку находиться рядом почти постоянно. 

У Эрвина была своя причина поощрять такое поведение Леви, тайная и постыдная. После возвращения из-за Стены он сразу принял его в свой отряд, опасаясь, что тот решит и вовсе уйти из армии, либо Королевская Полиция или Гарнизон наложат лапу на удивительно талантливого солдата, слухи о котором распространялись быстрее, чем съедались праздничные пайки. Он и хотел, чтобы тот постоянно был рядом, следовал только за ним и смотрел только на него. Порой его даже посещали совсем глупые желания вроде того, чтобы спрятать Леви у себя в нагрудном кармане - так бы он всегда был при нём. 

Эрвин старался избавляться от подобных мыслей, ведь Леви был живым человеком со своими желаниями и свободой выбора. Даже если тот следовал за ним так же слепо и бесцельно, как ночные мотыльки бились об стекло керосиновой лампы, ему было этого достаточно.

Как-то раз после обеда, за которым Леви не сказал ни слова, Эрвин спросил: “Почему ты не захотел перейти в Королевскую Полицию? Тебе ведь даже личное приглашение прислали”. Эрвин вспомнил, как тот получил красивое письмо на дорогой бумаге с печатью из сургуча, явно из столицы, и выбросил его, даже не открыв. Он хотел, чтобы это звучало непринужденно, а на деле вопрос оказался совершенно не к месту. 

Эрвину приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не наклоняться при разговоре с Леви - он не хотел обидеть его ненароком. Из-за своего маленького роста тот обычно обращался к его нагрудному ремню, вероятно, считая необходимость задирать голову унизительной. “Я только тебе подчиняюсь, - ответил тот. - Было бы логично остаться в Разведке, разве нет?” 

Это прозвучало даже как-то интимно, и у Эрвина защекотало в груди от почти-юношеской радости. Лицо у Леви оставалось бесстрастным, как будто он сказал что-то совершенно обыденное и очевидное.

* * *

Время ужина еще не наступило, поэтому Эрвин посвятил свободное время чтению почты, чтобы письма не залеживались без ответа подолгу. За окном уже почти стемнело, и он осознал это только когда глаза начали болеть от напряжения, пока он вчитывался в рукописные строчки. “Можешь дочитать это для меня? - обратился он к Леви, который сидел на высоком подоконнике в его кабинете и молча наблюдал за происходящим за окном. - Меня глаза что-то подводят уже”. Тот повернул к нему голову и отозвался: “Сам читай. Я тебе ассистент что ли?”

Эрвин негромко вздохнул, хотя и успел привыкнуть к беспричинно грубым репликам Леви. А ведь и правда: кем тот ему приходился? У него не было никакого особого статуса в отряде Эрвина. “Леви, не заставляй меня упрашивать, - вежливо, но твердо сказал он. - Мне нужно просмотреть всю почту до ужина, а ты всё равно ничем не занят”. Леви спрыгнул с подоконника и осторожно приблизился к столу. Эрвин не мог не заметить перемену в выражении его лица: губы поджаты, тонкие брови упрямо нахмурены, а глаза избегают встречи взглядом. Леви взял протянутый ему лист бумаги и посмотрел на него, нахмурившись сильней. Он приоткрыл рот, будто собирался начать читать вслух, но после длинной паузы закрыл и заметно сжал зубы. На его скулах проступили пятна румянца. Леви в сердцах швырнул письмо на стол и отвернулся к окну. “Я не читаю, - холодно сообщил он. - Извини”.

До сих пор считавший себя обладателем ума выше среднего, Эрвин почувствовал себя попросту идиотом. Способность читать и писать с детства была для него обычным делом, ведь его отец был учителем, и сам он ходил в школу и учился хорошо. Он даже не задумывался, что Леви, безупречный в военной подготовке и физической форме, мог чего-то не уметь. Ему стоило догадаться раньше; вряд ли во времена жизни в Подземном Городе у того возникала необходимость в чтении и письме. Эрвин не знал, были ли у подземных жителей школы. Он вообще до сих пор почти ничего не знал про Леви.

Он захотел как-то извиниться за сложившуюся ситуацию, поэтому встал из-за стола и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Тот подернул им с явным дискомфортом, и он убрал руку. “Я только считаю, это было нужно, чтобы… - Леви сглотнул и добавил: - Считать добычу. И отличать день от ночи”. Он звучал так, будто оправдывался, и Эрвину вдруг стало ужасно жаль его. “Это ты извини, - возразил он. - Я даже не подумал”. Он так спешил забрать Леви в свой отряд, что принял его без экзаменов в кадетском корпусе. Выходит, он и не смог бы сдать теоретическую часть…

“Я могу научить тебя, хотя бы немного, - предложил Эрвин. - Если хочешь”. Такое решение пришло к нему само собой, ведь он считал, что нельзя было оставлять всё как есть. Леви явно стыдился своей неграмотности, однако он не замечал, чтобы того это беспокоило раньше, и не был до конца уверен, нужно ли было обучение ему самому. Он обернулся и посмотрел Эрвину в глаза вопреки своей привычке. Ему стало не по себе от взгляда Леви; казалось, тот видел его насквозь. Он надеялся, что выглядел перед ним благородным, а не надоедливым. “Зачем это тебе? - осведомился тот. - У тебя и без этого полно дел”. 

Это было правдой, безусловно. Иногда Эрвину приходилось засиживаться с документами и письмами до поздней ночи, ведь в его звании была, к сожалению, и бюрократическая сторона помимо махания клинками. В долгосрочной перспективе Леви, возможно, помогал бы ему с этой работой…

Эрвин мысленно одёрнул себя. Посадить Леви перекладывать бумажки было бы преступлением против человечества, учитывая, что тот был единственным известным ему человеком, способным убить титана. В тот день, когда он увидел это своими глазами, Леви стал для него той самой надеждой, в которой нуждались люди.

Как бы Эрвин не возносил его в собственных мыслях, у него было и личные, эгоистичные чувства к Леви. Оставаться с ним наедине было волнительно, хоть тот даже взглядом или маленьким жестом не показывал, испытывал ли то же самое. Он привлекал Эрвина гораздо больше, чем некоторые девушки до этого, потому что был не только красивым, но и сильным, однозначным в своих суждениях и бесконечно преданным своим идеям.

“Я думаю, что вполне смогу выделить час в день для занятий, - уклончиво ответил Эрвин. - Но это и твоё свободное время тоже, поэтому не воспринимай это как приказ”. Леви прищурился, но ничего не возразил. “Тогда начнем завтра после ужина”, - кивнув, заявил он. Иногда он совершенно забывал про субординацию и разговаривал с Эрвином почти-приказным тоном, будто не был младше его по званию. В глубине души ему это безумно нравилось.

“А как же отбой?”- спросил Эрвин, хотя и сам не представлял, когда ещё можно было заниматься обучением. “Я всё равно не сплю в такое время”, - пожал плечами Леви. Он внезапно заторопился уходить куда-то и уже стоя в дверях кабинета добавил, обернувшись: “Я хочу быть твоим ассистентом, понял?” Эрвин не сдержал широкой улыбки.

На следующий день, пока Леви тренировался вместе с остальными солдатами, он выкроил время и поехал на рынок. Их будущие уроки совершенно точно нельзя было назвать свиданиями, но ему хотелось купить что-нибудь особенное для первого вечера. В конце концов, Леви был человеком сложным и мог передумать после первого же занятия. Эрвину бы этого не хотелось, поэтому он решил купить какое-нибудь угощение, которое ему бы понравилось. Еще когда Леви был кадетом, он слышал, что тот любил чай, поэтому купил ароматный мешочек заварки. Дополнительно пришлось купить и чайник для заваривания, ведь Эрвин спокойно относился к такого рода изыскам и подобной посуды у него не водилось. Чай и заварник обошлись в довольно серьезную сумму, но уже уходя с рынка, он не удержался и купил горсть спелых абрикосов. К его везению, продавщица уважительно относилась к Разведкорпусу и уступила ему несколько монет.

Ужинать Леви не явился, и Эрвин не увидел его в столовой, сколько ни высматривал. Ожидая его в своём кабинете и поглядывая попеременно то на часы, то на заварник, Эрвин беспокоился, не забыл ли тот про их уговор. Вскоре в дверь кабинета постучали, и его сердце радостно забилось гораздо быстрей. “Это я”, - послышался из-за двери голос Леви. Он тоже явился не с пустыми руками: одетый в плащ, он держал в руках две тонкие веточки, на которые были нанизаны обжаренные тушки неизвестного происхождения. Эрвин так опешил, что забыл поздороваться и застыл в своем кресле. 

Леви снял капюшон и откусил от одной из тушек, а вторую молча протянул Эрвину. Он принял угощение, и заставил себя откусить кусочек из вежливости, потому что Леви таращился на него этим своим острым взглядом. Эрвин не особенно любил мясо и зачастую отдавал мясные пайки тем, кто жаждал отведать такого редкого лакомства. То, что принёс Леви, явно не было взято из пайков.

“Спасибо, а что это?” - стараясь звучать непринужденно, поинтересовался Эрвин. “Вороны, - коротко ответил Леви, когда дожевал свою порцию. - Я хожу в лес охотиться по ночам. Ты же меня не выдашь?” Эрвин был в замешательстве. Это не было запрещено уставом, потому что никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову уходить ночью в лес, когда солдатам были обеспечены ужин и постель в казармах. “Нет, но… ты же можешь просто поужинать со всеми, - напомнил он. - Я не запрещаю тебе ходить в лес, но это опасно”. Леви тем временем аккуратно вытер рот и ладони кусочком ткани, которая явно служила ему носовым платком. “Я беру с собой УПМ, - возразил он, будто это всё объясняло. - И титаны ночью не ходят”. Эрвин покачал головой, пытаясь смириться с совершенно самобытной логикой Леви. “Я так и не привыкну ужинать за чужой счет”, - признался он, сняв плащ и усевшись на край стола. Эрвин жестом предложил ему сесть на табурет, который принес специально для их урока. 

“У меня тоже кое-что есть, - сказал он, ставя на стол две чашки и наливая в них чай из заварника. - Угощайся”. Леви негромко хмыкнул и пересел на табурет, но от чая не отказался и стал с удовольствием прихлебывать из чашки, держа ее за верхний край. Эрвин с удивлением посмотрел на его выпяченный локоть, но ничего не сказал и незаметно улыбнулся.

Разговор не клеился, и он стал готовить бумагу и перья с чернилами для практики. В кабинете хранилась его личная коллекция книг, собранных за годы учебы и службы, но все они были слишком сложными для Леви. Специальных детских книг для обучения грамоте у Эрвина не было, поэтому он решил взять за основу простенькие служебные записки. 

“В общем и целом, существует один набор букв, который используется для обозначения звуков, которые мы произносим, - объяснил Эрвин, глядя на Леви, который смотрел на него пытливо и выжидающе. - Таким образом складываются слова, а потом уже и слова составляются в предложения по смыслу”. Он обмакнул перо в чернила и наскоро написал на отдельном листе весь алфавит, от А до Я. Леви даже привстал с табурета, наблюдая за тем, как он писал, будто это было каким-то магическим ритуалом. “Тонкая работа”, - одобрительно отметил тот.

“Попробуй, - предложил Эрвин, и протянул ему второе перо, которое специально наточил перед занятием. - Водил когда-нибудь палкой по воде в детстве? Тут почти то же самое, только нужен нажим”. Леви взял перо и ответил негромко, обращаясь к чернильнице: “В подземном городе нет водоёмов, но я понял”. Эрвин прикусил язык.

У Леви предсказуемо возникли сложности с письмом; писать пером было делом непростым для новичка, как вскорости понял Эрвин. Тот не мог приспособиться к объему чернил, который вмещал стержень пера, и постоянно нажимал на него сильнее, чем нужно, оставляя на бумаге кляксы. От этого он заметно сердился, сжимая зубы и хмурясь, так что Эрвин решил помочь.

“Позволь, я покажу”, - мягко сказал он и медленно положил руку поверх ладони Леви, давая возможность отдёрнуть её. Он знал, что тот не любил внезапный физический контакт, но не знал, как ещё показать, как правильно пользоваться пером. Поначалу Леви сжал перо в руке так, что Эрвин обеспокоился, что тот сломает его, а затем расслабил руку и позволил вести её. Вместе они вывели вполне достойную букву А, после короткой серии пробных штрихов. “А - это очень распространённый звук, - прокомментировал Эрвин в процессе. - Вот в слове “абрикос”, например”. Рука у Леви была сухая и холодная, и миниатюрная по сравнению с его собственной. “Абрикос это фрукт такой? - переспросил Леви, глядя в лист. - Никогда не ел его”.

Эрвин отпустил его руку и встал со своего места, направляясь к комоду. В душе он ликовал, ведь так и рассчитывал, что угощение станет для Леви сюрпризом. “Да, да, - подтвердил он, открывая ящик. - Попробуй пока сам написать буквы”. Он достал коробочку с фруктами, припрятанную для этого случая, и поставил на стол перед Леви, который старательно выводил жирные кривые линии на бумаге. “Собственно, абрикос, - сообщил Эрвин, негромко кашлянув. - Угощайся”.

Он ожидал удивления или радости, но не того, что Леви посмотрит на него снизу вверх унылым взглядом. “Если бы ты сразу сказал, что придется платить тебе за уроки, я бы не пришел”, - с угрюмым видом сказал он. “Что? - опешил Эрвин. - Я просто… если не хочешь есть, не бери”. Его ранило такое отношение к себе, но он постарался не подать виду. Как Леви вообще пришел к такому выводу?

Тот ничего не ответил и продолжил сосредоточенно выводить буквы **А** на листе. Упорства ему было не занимать: буквы выходили корявые, но тот успел написать несколько строчек прежде, чем Эрвин нарушил молчание. “Думаешь, можешь вспомнить ещё слова на А?” - спросил он. Леви посмотрел на него мрачно, будто с ним обращались, как с умственно отсталым. “Думаю, да, - кивнул он. - “Аномальный”, “Агрессия”, “Абида”. Эрвин вздохнул и поправил: “Обида начинается на другую букву. Мы еще дойдем до неё”.

Когда пришло время заканчивать занятие, Леви цепко схватил из коробки абрикос и откусил от него. “Спокойной ночи”, - сказал он и коротко махнул рукой на прощание, когда уходил. Эрвин посмотрел ему вслед и тоже откусил кусочек абрикоса. Тот был действительно очень спелым и сладким, и он облизнул сок с губ, подумав о назначенной на следующий день встрече.

“Бочка, бедный, банда, - проговорил Леви на следующий день, выводя на листе букву **Б**. - Боль, босый. Такая красивая буква, и такие грустные слова”. Эрвин поправил руку Леви, который выводил петли в обратную сторону, и подсказал: “Благодарность”.

“ **В** ода, война, верный”, - сообщил он почти сразу, как сел перед чистым листом на новом занятии. Казалось, у Леви был вполне нормальный словарный запас, и он оказался примерным учеником, хотя новая наука явно давалась ему непросто. У него уже неплохо получалось писать знакомые буквы, но запоминать их было явно сложно.

 **Г** орячий чай успевал немного остыть, пока они оба были увлечены новой буквой и выдумыванием примеров. Эрвин немного жалел, что Леви уже гораздо уверенней владел пером, и больше не было необходимости направлять его руку. Ему очень хотелось снова прикоснуться к Леви, но для этого не представлялось совершенно никакого повода.

 **Д** обрая часть листа была исписана маловразумительными каракулями - Леви никак не давалась буква Д. Он заметно злился, но не оставлял попыток. Эрвин заметил, что тот потёр нос и испачкал его в черниле. Несмотря на угрюмое выражение лица, у Леви был очаровательный вздернутый нос. Наблюдая за ним, Эрвин думал о том, как лучше поступить: попытаться аккуратно стереть пятно самому или сообщить, что у него испачкано лицо. Ему казалось, что оба варианта рассердили бы Леви еще больше.

“ **Е** ле написал, - выдохнул он и раздраженно отбросил перо. - По мне так освоить УПМ и того легче”. Эрвин с легкой тревогой попытался рассмотреть в его выражении лица признак того, что Леви надоела учеба, и он был готов уйти. “Чего пялишься?” - бросил он, заметив это. “Ничего, задумался просто”, - покачал головой Эрвин.

 **Ё** жась от прохладного воздуха в кабинете, Леви рассматривал результат своих трудов. Он вертел лист так и эдак, пытаясь понять, под каким углом удобней было бы писать новую букву. “Ты замёрз? - спросил Эрвин, заметив его дрожь. - Я могу растопить камин”. Тот покачал головой и возразил: “Мне не холодно”. В тот день он пришел без плаща или куртки, и Эрвин вспомнил, какой холодной была его ладонь на ощупь, поэтому снял с себя куртку и набросил её на плечи Леви. Тот посмотрел на него искоса, но не отказался.

“ **Ж** опа какая-то, - Леви схватился за голову. - Эта буква еще хуже предыдущей”. Эрвин покачал головой. Он опасался того момента, когда тот разберется, как писать ругательства. “Предлагаю передохнуть, - сказал он вслух. - Хочешь чаю?” 

**З** авариванием чая он обычно занимался перед каждым занятием, но в тот день немного опоздал из-за затянувшегося совещания капитанов секций, которое собрали в срочном порядке после ужина, и не успел этого сделать. Когда он вернулся в свой кабинет и отпер дверь, Леви уже ждал его внутри, рассевшись в кресле. “Как ты зашёл?” - поинтересовался Эрвин скорее из любопытства, чем из недовольства. “Через окно”, - Леви указал большим пальцем на открытую створку позади стола.

От чая он не отказался, как и всегда. Во время перерыва они обсудили последние новости, в частности, Леви поделился мнением, что командор Разведкорпуса был редкостным козлом, а он сам видел Эрвина куда более подходящим на эту должность. “Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, для своей секции и Разведки в целом, - вздохнул Эрвин, отпив из чашки. - Но ты же понимаешь, что военные звания просто так не даются”. Леви отвёл взгляд и негромко возразил: “Мне досталось просто так”.

Эрвин не сразу нашелся с ответом. “Я считаю, что ты достоен места в Разведкорпусе, - сказал он. - Ты обладаешь всеми необходимыми качествами. Разве этого мало?” Леви подпер голову рукой и стал смотреть куда-то в окно. “Да, пожалуй, достаточно”, - неопределенно отозвался он и явно задумался о чём-то своём. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, и Эрвину ужасно хотелось заполнить её чем-то вроде ободряющего прикосновения к плечу или снова взять маленькую ладонь Леви в свою. Желание прикоснуться к нему было жгучим и не давало усидеть на месте спокойно, не ерзая. Чтобы отвлечься, он достал из ящика письменного стола новую стопку бумаги для практики. Зацепившись локтем за край ящика, Эрвин выронил часть листов, и они рассыпались по полу. Леви склонил голову и посмотрел на беспорядок с легким осуждением.

Эрвин смущенно кашлянул и полез под стол собирать бумагу, чувствуя, как горят его уши. Ему было стыдно за свою неловкость перед Леви, на которого он стремился произвести впечатление уверенной в себе, сильной личности. Торопливо собрав листы и подняв голову, он наткнулся взглядом на стройные и мускулистые ноги. Леви сидел в своей обычной позе, положив лодыжку одной ноги на колено второй. Ремни амуниции туго перетягивали его бедра и икры, и хотя Эрвин сам носил такую же форму и видел её каждый день на сослуживцах, это показалось ему очень волнующим. Повинуясь глупому порыву, он положил одну ладонь на бедро Леви, якобы чтобы опереться на него и подняться на ноги.

Тот отреагировал молниеносно и немыслимым движением выбил из-под себя стул, швырнув его в Эрвина. Он получил ножкой стула в висок и на секунду опешил от удара; этого времени Леви хватило, чтобы наступить одним коленом ему на внутреннюю часть локтя, а вторым зажать шею. Он уселся ему на поясницу и обеими руками удерживал его вторую руку. Эрвин мог бы сбросить его в два счёта, если бы имел точку опоры. Он так грохнулся на пол, что плечо и грудь ныли от удара, а в виске пульсировало. 

“Ты что собирался сделать?” - тон Леви был низким и угрожающим. “Ничего, - с трудом отозвался Эрвин. - Честное слово, ничего”. Его шея была зажата между коленом и бедром Леви, и он едва мог дышать. Когда он дотронулся до него, он не ожидал настолько агрессивной реакции. Он брыкнулся на пробу, но хватка у того была железная, несмотря на небольшой вес. “Не дергайся сильно, а то я могу ненароком сломать тебе шею, - протянул Леви, сжимая сгиб колена плотнее. - Будешь лапать меня когда я разрешу, понял?” От недостатка воздуха у Эрвина в глазах потемнело, и начали мигать синие точки, так что он с усилием кивнул и обмяк, перестав сопротивляться. На границе стремительно уплывавшего сознания проскользнула мысль, что такой тон голоса Леви был… интересным.

Тот внезапно отпустил его и встал, оставив Эрвина кашлять на полу. Наконец, он поднялся на ноги и встретился взглядом с Леви, который выжидающе смотрел на него в упор, сложив руки на груди. “С того дня в Подземном Городе мечтал вмазать тебя лицом в пол, - сказал он значительно мягче. - Но какой смысл, если ты даже не борешься со мной?” Уши Эрвина пылать не перестали, как и болезненный румянец от удушья. Леви достал носовой платок и аккуратно отер его лицо и шею и от пыли с пола. “Не стоит всегда ходить таким прилизанным, как по мне”, - сказал он между делом. Эрвин сглотнул, восстанавливая дыхание для ответной реплики, а затем заметил неровные пятна румянца на скулах у Леви.

* * *

Они не разговаривали об этом происшествии. Эрвин укорял себя за то, что ошибочно полагал, будто преуспел в приручении Леви. Кроме того, он совершенно перестал понимать, как Леви к нему относился. Он говорил, что подчинялся только ему, но при этом позволял себе швырять капитана своего отряда лицом в пол и…

Когда Эрвину хотелось узнать, какие бедра Леви на ощупь, он точно не имел в виду удушение ими. Он рассеянно потер шею, чтобы избавиться от призрачного ощущения сдавливания. Больше всего его мучила совесть за то, что он, как влюбленный идиот, совершенно не обижался на Леви за то, что тот так с ним обошелся. Ему самому стоило спросить разрешения, прежде чем прикасаться к нему.

Эрвин вспомнил мягкие, осторожные прикосновения платка к своему лицу. Это стало для него полной неожиданностью, ведь он думал, что Леви просто уйдет, хлопнув дверью. Кажется, тот тоже чувствовал вину за своё поведение, поэтому оба избегали обсуждения этой темы и пытались вести себя, как и раньше.

На следующий урок Леви пришел не с пустыми руками. Они не договаривались о встрече, и он просто пришел в кабинет Эрвина в их обычное время после ужина. Достав из-под плаща немного пыльную бутылку, тот поставил её на стол и неопределенно произнес: “Эрвин”. Он перевел взгляд с вина на Леви и ожидал, что тот как-то продолжит реплику, но он просто таращился на него, поджав губы, будто ожидал, что передаст свои мысли прямиком в голову Эрвина. Он мог только предположить, что всё это означало извинение.

“Тебе надоел чай?” - дружелюбным тоном спросил он, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. “Нет, - покачал головой Леви. - Просто подумал, что тебе может захотеться чего-то такого. Оно хорошее, не та параша, что пьют в Гарнизоне”. Эрвин взял в руки бутылку и рассмотрел этикетку с тиснением. “Ты же украл его?” - это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом. “Принял в дар, - поправил Леви, сложив руки на груди. - Старик из таверны дал мне его”. Эрвин старался думать, что хозяин таверны с Леви были в приятельских отношениях, и “подарок” не был получен под угрозой смерти от удушения. “Спасибо”, - сказал он, решив не допытываться дальше. Леви опустил плечи, явно расслабившись.

“ **И** звинения” были приняты быстро, и бутылка вина заняла почетное место на каминной полке в кабинете Эрвина. В душе он был рад вернуться к их привычным вечерним встречам, ведь побаивался, что инцидент разрушит их и без того шаткие и неопределенные отношения. Перемены в настроении всегда угрюмого Леви заметить было сложно, но Эрвину казалось, что тот старался контролировать свой нрав и вести себя повежливей. Бутылка вина в подарок была красивым жестом, но помимо того Леви стал использовать заметно меньше бранных слов и предлагал заварить чай вместо него.

“ **Й** ййййй…” - Эрвину показалось, что он издал самый странный звук в своей жизни и чувствовал себя глупо. Леви смотрел на него, вскинув бровь. “Не могу вспомнить ни одного слова на й”, - вздохнул он наконец.* Леви фыркнул: “Йоб твою мать. Говорю это каждый день, и не раз”. Эрвин вспыхнул. “Ругательства не считаются!” - воскликнул он.

 **К** оличество букв, выученных Леви, увеличивалось с каждым днем. Эрвин тихо гордился им, потому что тот превозмогал непривычную и сложную для себя науку, но не был уверен, нуждался ли он в похвале.

“ **Л** еви, ты теперь можешь написать своё имя”, - торжественно объявил Эрвин и написал на чистом листе четыре буквы. Тот явно был воодушевлен и написал собственное имя чуть ниже, менее твёрдым почерком. “Я теперь могу ставить подпись”, - заключил он не без гордости в голосе. Для него это явно было важно.

 **М** оменты вроде этих убеждали Эрвина, что в их занятиях определенно была польза и смысл. У Леви была не особенно хорошая память, и ему постоянно приходилось напоминать выученные ранее буквы. Вопреки ожиданиям, Эрвина это не раздражало, а скорее позволяло немного приблизиться к своей детской мечте стать учителем, как его отец. После того, как того репрессировали, у него не осталось другого выхода, кроме как податься в кадетский корпус, чтобы прокормить себя.

 **Н** езаметно они приблизились к середине алфавита. В одиночестве Эрвин стал задумываться, что с окончанием изучения азбуки у них больше не будет поводов встречаться каждый вечер наедине. Эти встречи нравились ему, и он привык к ним, даже несмотря на то, что Леви вполне однозначно пресек единственную попытку сблизиться с ним физически.

“ **О** тлично, - сказал Эрвин, складывая исписанные листы в стопку. - Ты хорошо справился, можно отдохнуть”. Сегодня Леви составлял слова из половины уже изученных букв, и это было непросто для обоих. “Налью нам еще чаю”, - сказал он и встал из-за стола, чтобы наполнить две чашки изящной формы. Когда он обернулся к Леви, тот уже дремал, уронив голову на грудь. Эрвин впервые видел его уставшим и сонным, поэтому удивленно застыл с заварником в руках. Он знал, что Леви спал мало, однако теперь ему казалось, что тот бодрствовал слишком долго, чтобы нормально воспринимать реальность и держаться в сознании.

“ **П** росыпайся, Леви”, - сказал он, склонившись над ним и тактично постучал пальцами по столешнице. Это не возымело эффекта; тот продолжал умиротворенно посапывать, и Эрвин даже засомневался, стоило ли его будить. Он решил, что спать сидя не годилось, поэтому осторожно приблизился к Леви и положил ладонь ему на затылок, чтобы разбудить мягким прикосновением. Тот мгновенно проснулся и распахнул глаза, и одновременно крепко схватил Эрвина за запястье. Он успокаивающе шикнул на него и погладил большим пальцем шею, по линии коротко сбритых волос.

 **Р** аспахнутые глаза Леви, обычно цепкие или даже злые, затуманились и приобрели томное выражение. Эрвин был близок к тому, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его, застав врасплох, однако тот решительно выпрямился на стуле и поднялся на ноги. “Это было нехорошо, - заметил он, непонятно на что намекая. - Я уже не помню, когда последний раз нормально спал”. Эрвин тоже имел определенные проблемы со сном и прекрасно понимал, каково было испытывать на себе недосып, поэтому с сожалением отпустил Леви на ночь в казармы. Он определенно хотел когда-нибудь снова увидеть у него такой же взгляд.

* * *

“Раз ты не хочешь пить, я её выпью, - сказал Леви, беря подаренную им же бутылку вина с полки над камином. - Я пока не хочу спать”. Эрвин не хотел пить в одиночестве, да и сентиментально не хотел открывать подарочное вино, чтобы в итоге выбросить бутылку. “Постой, нельзя пить в казармах”, - окликнул он Леви, и тот обернулся в дверях, пряча бутылку под плащом. “Я дурак по-твоему?” - проворчал он и исчез в темноте коридора. Эрвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним, торопливо заперев кабинет на ключ.

Леви лишь легким поворотом головы обозначил, что был не против Эрвина, следовавшего за ним. Он взбежал вверх по ступенькам, пока не оказался на мало используемой, деревянной винтовой лестнице. Потолки там были совсем низкие, и если для Леви было легко пробраться на самый верх, Эрвину пришлось едва ли не ползти за ним, согнувшись в три погибели. Наконец, тот остановился и открыл скрипучую деревянную створку в потолке, после чего ловко выбрался наружу. Эрвин был счастлив иметь возможность выпрямиться и вылез на крышу вслед за ним, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверцу. 

Он поспешил вслед за Леви, который уселся на самый край и свесил ноги. Эрвин не боялся высоты, но тем не менее считал затею опасной. “Только у нас штопора нет”, - озадаченно сказал он, глядя на бутылку вина, которую достал Леви. Тот хмыкнул и протолкнул пробку внутрь бутылки большим пальцем. “Я и чашки не захватил так-то, - напомнил он. - И что теперь, не пить?”

Он приложился к горлышку бутылки и передал её Эрвину. Он отпил глоток и удивился, насколько вкус отличался от того пойла, которым угощал его Майк. Напиток был кисловатым и терпким одновременно, с нотами каких-то фруктов, которые Эрвин пробовал, может быть, однажды в жизни и не помнил названий. “После леса, это моё любимое место, наверное, - признался Леви, беря бутылку назад. - Звёзды не каждую ночь видно, но я люблю на них смотреть”. Эрвин поднял взгляд туда же, куда тот смотрел, и увидел россыпь мерцающих огоньков. Они казались настолько далекими, будто не хватило бы и нескольких жизней, чтобы добраться до них по воздуху. Если бы лошади могли летать, конечно.

“Я никогда не обращал особенного внимания на звезды”, - признался Эрвин. “А я иногда боялся, что умру, так никогда и не увидев неба”, - сказал Леви, заглядывая в горлышко бутылки. Эрвин вспомнил, как выглядели жители Подземного Города: бледные и сморщенные, зачастую немощные и покалеченные. Наверняка многие из них не доживали и до двадцати пяти лет. “Ну, - протянул он, - Теперь и умирать не жалко, да?” Ему показалось, что он сморозил глупость, но тот ничего не ответил.

Каждый раз, как Леви передавал ему бутылку, он делал пару больших глотков, чтобы распробовать вкус вина. Чувствовалась огромная разница в крепости между дешевым и дорогим напитком, ведь его голова вскоре начала тяжелеть, и он развернулся в обратную сторону, опершись спиной на парапет - ради собственной безопасности. Эрвин сонно взглянул на Леви, но тот совершенно не выглядел уставшим или опьяневшим. Сам он не так уж часто пил с тех пор, как вступил в должность капитана секции, и сейчас вино весьма быстро ударило ему в голову. 

“Вот это тебя развезло, капитан”, - с нотками веселья в голосе прокомментировал Леви, передавая ему бутылку, в которой оставалось где-то на четверть темной жидкости. Эрвин задержал взгляд на его недлинных, но изящных пальцах, обхватывавших бутылку. Забрав её и поставив рядом, он перехватил ладонь Леви в свою и потянул к губам, оставляя легкий поцелуй на костяшках. Он снова не спросил разрешения, и подсознательно ожидал, что Леви со злости сбросит его с крыши. Тот ничего не сделал, и Эрвин поцеловал по очереди каждый его палец, прохладный и чуть шершавый. “Ты знаешь, что я этими руками делал?” - спокойно спросил Леви, не препятствуя его торопливой ласке. “Знаю, я видел”, - отозвался Эрвин, целуя его запястье. Тот неровно вздохнул и опустошил бутылку одним большим глотком.

У кожи Леви был слабый аромат чайных листьев, которые он заваривал раньше. Эрвин быстро распалился от одних прикосновений к его ладони, и того, что тот позволял ему это. Ему уже хотелось большего, намного большего, пока Леви не останавливал его, и он совершенно не боялся получить по лицу - ощущение близости того бы стоило.

Эрвин осекся и открыл глаза, которые зажмурил от переизбытка чувств. Леви смотрел на него спокойно и даже как-то печально. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы тот улыбался, ведь в их жизни было мало поводов для радости. Однако, Эрвина слегка ранило то, что он не смог вызвать на лице Леви и тень улыбки. Должно быть, тот просто терпел, опасаясь снова выйти из себя и навредить старшему по званию. Эрвин отпустил его ладонь и стушевался: “Зря я это сделал”. Леви отвел взгляд вдаль, где виднелась черта города и Стена Сина, и сухо сказал: “Не зря”.

* * *

 **С** удя по слабым лучам солнца, пробивающимся из-за занавески, Эрвин проснулся очень рано. Оказалось, он спал на диване в своём кабинете; верхняя часть его тела была укрыта форменной курткой, а нижняя - плащом, который явно был слишком мал, чтобы им можно было укрыться полностью. Сапоги были аккуратно поставлены рядом с диваном - он невольно потёр озябшие ступни одна об другую. Там же стоял предусмотрительно оставленный медный тазик.

 **Т** ёмные пятна в памяти Эрвина заполнились быстро: он не был настолько уж пьян вчера, чтобы не переставлять ноги самостоятельно, однако Леви всё равно помог ему спуститься с чердака по винтовой лестнице, закинув его руку себе на плечо. Да, он прекрасно помнил, как мало места было на лестнице, и как он стукнулся головой обо что-то, и тихую ругань Леви по этому поводу, и то, как его миниатюрное, но крепкое тело горячо прижималось сбоку. Стоило признать, что он, возможно, притворялся чуть более пьяным, чем был на самом деле, когда Леви укладывал его на диван, стягивал с него сапоги и укрывал.

“ **У** тро”, - послышалось короткое приветствие после столь же короткого стука в дверь. Эрвин резко сел, чтобы принять хоть сколько-нибудь благопристойный вид; голова была тяжелая, но не сравнить с диким похмельем после угощений Майка. Леви принёс ещё один тазик с водой, от которой шёл лёгкий пар, полотенца и мыло. “Ты уже проснулся, - констатировал он. - Не к лицу капитану секции похмельной рожей в общей ванной светить”. Эрвин был удивлён и тронут степенью заботы, которую, как оказалось, мог проявлять Леви, и пропустил мимо ушей то, что его обозвали похмельной рожей.

 **Ф** ырканье капитана во время умывания доносилось до слуха Леви, который смотрел в окно, отвернувшись и давая тому немного приватности. Эрвин не стеснялся его, тем не менее, был за это благодарен. Им не нужно было разговаривать, чтобы понять, что тот не сердился за вольности, которые позволял себе накануне Эрвин. “Не зря” стучало у него в голове до сих пор и даже, кажется, снилось. На языке Леви это означало практически прямое подтверждение тому, что ухаживания Эрвина были ему приятны. Во всяком случае, ему очень хотелось в это верить.

 **Х** отелось поцеловать его всерьёз и сказать, как много для него значили эти внезапные проявления заботы и то, что Леви всегда был рядом. Однако особая атмосфера вчерашней ночи (пусть даже и вызванная вином) испарилась с наступлением утра, и они снова вели себя как командир и подчиненный. В конце концов, утреннее построение никто не отменял.

 **Ц** елый день прошёл в какой-то суматохе: следовало отчитаться то перед одним командором, то перед другим на совещаниях, вытерпеть новые угрозы разжалования за отстаивание своих идей, затем встретить телеги с провизией и проконтролировать их разгрузку, затем назначить наряды вне очереди за попытки воровства… Эрвин не успевал ровным счётом ничего, и у него всё валилось из рук, поскольку его мысли то и дело обращались к Леви и новой, ещё толком не сформировавшейся стороне их отношений. За обедом они и словом не обменялись, хотя и сидели рядом, поскольку оба умяли свои порции в считанные минуты и чуть ли не бегом поспешили по своим делам: Эрвин - на регулярный совет капитанов отрядов Разведкорпуса, а Леви - на тренировочное поле.

 **Ч** резмерная нагрузка усилила головную боль, которая навязчиво пульсировала где-то в затылке Эрвина с самого пробуждения. Выйдя с последнего на тот день совещания, он устало прислонился спиной к стене и с усилием потёр виски. Ему пришлось битый час клясться и ручаться, что это не Леви украл два последних мешка картошки, которые вчера обнаружились спрятанными в казарме рядовых. Капитаны отрядов были были готовы обвинить его в воровстве сразу, ссылаясь на его бандитскую жизнь в Подземном Городе. Устав от споров, Эрвин с неудовольствием сказал правду: Леви провёл всё время от обеда и до отбоя с ним, поэтому обвинять его не было смысла. Он бы не удивился, если бы на следующий день в краже картошки обвинили его самого. 

После такого тяжелого дня его радовала лишь перспектива снова провести вечер в компании Леви, ведь у них было запланировано занятие. До конца алфавита оставалось совсем немного, и Эрвин силился придумать какие-то новые обучающие упражнения, которые помогли бы продлить их регулярные встречи. Времени до вечера было в обрез, поэтому он отправился в библиотечный архив, чтобы взять там какую-нибудь газету. Издание выходило довольно редко, отчасти потому, что в городе происходило не так уж много событий, о которых стоило бы писать в газете. К тому же, книгопечатание слабо финансировалось государственной казной, да и среди солдат и простых гражданских было немного любителей чтения. Тем не менее, в газетах содержались в основном короткие заметки о различных событиях, написанные простым языком, чтобы их мог прочитать любой, и это как нельзя лучше подходило для обучения.

Библиотека штаба носила такое название по большей части потому, что кто-то когда-то слышал, что в королевском дворце так называется помещение, где хранятся книги и сверхсекретные документы. На деле это была плохо освещенная комната, размером не больше класса в кадетском корпусе, заставленная шкафами и стеллажами с кадетскими учебниками, пособиями по сельскому хозяйству и содержанию животных, чертежами и инструкциями по починке УПМ - в общем, всем, что хоть мало-мальски могло пригодиться солдатам.

Эрвин вошел и проигнорировал тусклую керосиновую лампу, которую оставлял в углу дежурный на случай, если кому-то понадобится отыскать что-то в шкафах. Он бывал здесь не раз за всё время службы и знал, где что лежит, поэтому отправился сразу к нужному стеллажу, минуя ряды не слишком-то ровно расставленных пыльных шкафов. Здесь явно никто не убирался годами, потому что Эрвин тут же чихнул от попавшей в нос пыли и одновременно с тем на ходу встретился лбом с чем-то жёстким, но живым… Спина?

Фигура резко развернулась, и каблук больно упёрся Эрвину в бок - он успел крепко схватить лодыжку, затянутую в кожу форменного сапога, и предотвратить удар в живот. Он узнал Леви по сердитому цыкающему звуку, который тот издал, прежде чем глаза привыкли к темноте, и послышалось не менее сердитое “Какого хуя, Эрвин?”

Оказалось, Леви стоял на приставной лестнице возле одного из шкафов и искал что-то на одной из верхних полок - при иных обстоятельствах Эрвин не мог бы случайно наткнуться на его спину из-за разницы в росте. “Эй, я не…” - попытался возмутиться он, но тут Леви, балансировавший на одной ноге, потерял равновесие раньше, чем Эрвин сообразил отпустить его лодыжку. Гладкая подошва сапога соскользнула с лестницы, и Леви ухватился за его плечо в попытке не грохнуться на пол. Впрочем, Эрвин и так успел подхватить его свободной рукой и поставить обратно. 

Леви шумно дышал носом и таращился на него вблизи, ближе чем когда-либо - хватка на плече Эрвина стала почти болезненной. В тот момент он принял одно из самых безрассудных решений в своей жизни, решив, что шанса лучше не представится. Проще говоря, он прижал Леви к лестнице своим телом и поцеловал в губы. Тот вздрогнул, как от испуга, и снова попытался лягнуть Эрвина в бок, но он держал его лодыжку крепко. Он знал, что ведет себя как мужлан и последняя свинья, тиская Леви без спросу, но уже не смог (не захотел) остановить себя, когда заметил, как тот поплыл от поглаживаний вверх по икре и под коленом. Губы у Леви были сухие и тонкие, и Эрвин целовал его крепко, чтобы не дать возможности разразиться ругательствами. 

Поскольку тот больше не пытался сопротивляться и позволял целовать и гладить себя, Эрвин перестал держать его за талию и более ласково положил ладонь на затылок, поглаживая. Леви издал едва различимый глухой звук и, должно быть, отпустил себя, когда обнял Эрвина руками за шею и горячо ответил на поцелуй. Он и надеяться на такое не смел, не после того, как Леви резко пресекал, либо игнорировал любой физический контакт с ним. 

Они становились слишком громкими; шуршали одеждой, дышали как после забега и издавали похабные влажные звуки - Эрвину всего было мало, и он не упустил возможность углубить поцелуй, как только Леви приоткрыл рот. Язык у того был слегка шершавый, но гораздо, гораздо более приятный при контакте, чем когда озвучивал ругань. Эрвин игриво лизнул под ним, и Леви тут же опустил руки, которыми зарывался ему в волосы, чтобы упереться в грудь и оттолкнуть. Он с сожалением отлепился от желанных губ и отступил.

“С откушенным языком умирают за пять минут”, - негромко сказал Леви, наклонившись к его уху, а затем ловко спрыгнул с лестницы на пол. Его тон был угрожающим не всерьёз, а также игриво, и Эрвина пробрала короткая сладкая дрожь. Он был отчасти рад, что Леви вовремя остановил его, но так и не смог собраться с мыслями и ответить какой-то колкой фразой. “Я пойду, а ты постой здесь немного, - велел Леви, деловито поправляя на себе форму. - Еще не хватало, чтобы нас тут вместе видели”. В голове у Эрвина стоял какой-то розовый туман, и он не сразу сообразил, что ему только что отдал приказ рядовой. Его привело в чувство то, что Леви добавил: “Хотя, все и так знают, что ты любишь… читать”, а затем сделал немыслимое: шлёпнул его по заднице, коротко и наотмашь. Эрвин покраснел до кончиков ушей; как какую-то девку из таверны! 

“В карцер захотел?” - ляпнул он, дрожа от негодования. И возбуждения. И негодования из-за этого. “Не”, - коротко отозвался Леви и вышел за дверь библиотеки, закрыв её за собой. Эрвину действительно понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее, а затем он с тяжелым вздохом вышел из архива. Про газеты он предсказуемо и думать забыл.

На вечернее занятие Леви явился, как ни в чём не бывало - ни следа от его минутной слабости в библиотеке. Эрвин решил, что будет хранить воспоминания о его внезапно открывшейся, более податливой и страстной стороне личности как одни из самых ценных. Вместе с тем его мучила совесть: как он мог командовать отрядом и считаться авторитетом, если позволял рядовому так с собой обращаться, и спускать ему это с рук? “А сам-то не лучше”, - подумал он с упреком. Злоупотребляет властью, чтобы зажимать подчинённого по укромным углам, как сопливые кадеты. Возможно, ему не хватало характера, чтобы обозначить границы для них с Леви. Возможно, он просто не хотел ничего решать хотя бы в этой сфере своей жизни.

Из мрачных мыслей его вывел голос Леви, который по своей привычке присел на край его письменного стола. “Эрвин, - начал он серьёзным тоном. - Я хочу извиниться за то, как вёл себя с тобой сегодня”. Эрвин удивлённо заморгал; получить извинения от Леви звучало как какая-то небылица. Тот продолжил после небольшой паузы: “Признаться, ты застал меня врасплох, и я не знал, как реагировать. Но такого больше не повторится”. Он смотрел прямо в лицо, а не куда-то в сторону, как обычно при разговоре, и только напряженная линия рта и легкий прищур выдавали степень его нервозности. Эрвину показалось, будто его сердце кто-то ткнул длинной тонкой иглой. “Не повторится, это в смысле..?” - переспросил он, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо. “Это в смысле я не буду больше бить тебя ногой в печень, когда ты меня целуешь”, - пояснил Леви, звуча слегка раздраженно. На его скулах проступил румянец от этих слов. В душе Эрвин расцвёл. “Я могу проверить прямо сейчас?” - с надеждой спросил он, привстав из-за стола. “Нет, - быстро возразил Леви, вставая со стола. - Я сюда учиться пришёл”.

* * *

**Ш** елест бумаги и скрип пера казались неестественно громкими ночью, после отбоя, когда никто не ходил по коридору за дверью и не кричал на тренировочном поле за окном. Эрвин работал над документами в такой поздний час, чтобы уложиться в сроки: от него зависело, получат ли солдаты свои пайки и снаряжение вовремя. А от сытости солдат, в долгосрочной перспективе, зависело и безопасное будущее человечества. Во всяком случае, ему хотелось так думать; Эрвин мечтал командовать армией в бою, а не считать мешки с зерном на бумаге, но последний поход Разведкорпуса за Стены показал, насколько они не готовы встретиться с тем, что за их пределами.

 **Щ** уриться при чтении приходилось всё чаще, и глаза, и без того уставшие, начинали болеть. Ранее Эрвин зажег пару свечей из соображений экономии керосина в лампе, и их света едва хватало, чтобы видеть в пределах письменного стола. Он только подумал о том, чтобы найти себе что-нибудь с **ъ** естное и перекусить, как негромкий стук в дверь всё равно заставил его вздрогнуть. Ночн **ы** е визиты обычно ничего хорошего не предвещали, вед **ь** это могло означать какое-то происшествие в казармах, или общую тревогу, или…

“ **Э** то я”, - сообщил Леви, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, а затем подошел к столу, ступая так легко, что половицы почти не скрипели. “Доброй ночи, - поприветствовал его Эрвин, стараясь держаться непринуждённо и не выдать радостный трепет от его появления. - Что-то случилось, ты почему так поздно пришёл?” Леви не удостоил его ответом, а вместо того с невозмутимым видом собрал в стопку разложенные на столе документы и отложил в сторону. Затем он присел на стол и развернулся с завидной грацией, усевшись лицом к Эрвину и упершись каблуками сапог в подлокотники его кресла. Он инстинктивно вжался в спинку, а затем понял, что тот вовсе не собирался нападать.

 **Ю** ность Эрвина несла в себе ничтожно малое количество романтики, и он подозревал, что та же ситуация сложилась и у Леви. До него смутно начало доходить, что его вовлекли в некую любовную игру, которая требовала от него ответного хода. Применять слово “любовь” по отношению к Леви было странно, но размышлять об этом было некогда. Тот смотрел на него сверху вниз спокойно, с каким-то необычно мягким выражением лица, и явно ожидал реакции. От него пахло мылом и свежепроглаженной рубашкой, и Эрвин затрепетал от одной мысли, ради чего тот так тщательно готовился к визиту.

“ **Я** бы подготовился получше, если бы знал, что ты захочешь прийти, - сказал он и рассеянно погладил его щиколотку. - Ну, заварил бы чай, купил бы что-то из фруктов…” Леви упёрся подошвой ему в грудь, заставив замолчать. “Это лишнее”, - только и произнес он. Эрвина осенило, чего тот добивался своим вызывающим поведением: он хотел, чтобы он снова применил силу и застал его врасплох. Он был почти уверен, что не встретил бы сопротивления, вздумай он разложить Леви на этом столе прямо сейчас. Но… это не то, чего ему хотелось. И не то, чего он ожидал от Леви.

Он мягко отнял ногу от своей груди и стянул сапог, придерживая под коленом. Затем проделал то же самое со вторым, обратив внимание на то, каким небольшим был размер: наверное, Леви приходилось носить женские сапоги. Тот с готовностью откинулся немного назад, опершись на локти, и эта поза говорила сама за себя. Эрвин улыбнулся в ответ на призывный взгляд и взял босую ступню в ладони, согревая - кожа была очень холодной. “Ледяной водой мылся? - спросил он об очевидном. - Простудишься ведь”. Он стал поглаживать ступню и слегка разминать натруженные за день свод и пятку, чтобы разогнать кровь. В некоторых местах кожа была загрубевшей, но ему всё равно нравилось ощущать миниатюрную ногу в своих руках. “Ты что делаешь?” - с удивлением спросил Леви, садясь прямо и наблюдая, как Эрвин стал массировать каждый палец по отдельности. “Тебе неприятно?” - спросил в ответ он, поглаживая попутно косточку на щиколотке и выступающую вену. Леви поерзал и без уверенности отозвался: “Нет, но… это же ноги”.

Он выглядел отчасти растерянным, и Эрвин понял, что был прав в своих догадках. Леви ожидал от него напористых поцелуев и торопливых жадных ласк. Думал, что он стремился завоевать и взять его, поэтому пришёл с капитуляцией. Эрвин покачал головой и принялся за вторую ступню, нежно массируя её теплыми ладонями. “Ты нравишься мне весь”, - признался он и погладил бедро Леви, перетянутое ремнями. Тот вздохнул от этих слов и подался навстречу - даже в полумраке Эрвин заметил, что он был уже немного возбужден. Несмотря на свою внешнюю жесткость, тот был явно восприимчив к ласке, особенно в чувствительных местах между пальцев ног. 

“Сделай уже что-то, - потребовал Леви, разводя бедра шире и практически выдергивая пуговицы из петель рубашки. - Ты же хотел этого”. Это было правдой. Эрвин подался вперед и стал целовать едва обнаженный живот, чем вызвал еще один удивлённый вздох. “Я хотел дать тебе всё… всё, чего у тебя никогда не было”, - сказал он, подняв голову, чтобы заглянуть в разрумянившееся лицо Леви. Губы у него припухли, будто он их кусал, а такого открытого, неверящего выражения он и вовсе никогда у него не видел. Леви сжал его плечи в пальцах и возразил: “У меня никогда не было тебя. Этого достаточно”.

Затем Эрвин снова целовал его подтянутый живот, бедренные косточки, гладил голую поясницу под рубашкой, и чувствовал подбородком выпуклую твердость в паху. Решение пришло само собой и казалось естественным, когда он расстегивал штаны и стягивал их вместе с бельем ровно настолько, чтобы потереться щекой об его возбужденный член. Леви таращился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, будто стал свидетелем какого-то чуда. Эрвин уже давно ерзал в кресле от собственного возбуждения, от запаха и вкуса кожи Леви и маленьких, едва различимых звуков, которые он издавал, реагируя на ласки. От того, как пристально тот за ним наблюдал, у него самого горели уши.

Не желая больше дразнить Леви, он обхватил длину ладонью и втянул в рот головку, приласкав языком. Тот как-то сдавленно охнул, немного прогнулся в пояснице и бесстыдно закинул бедро ему на плечо, упершись пяткой в спину. “Не боишься, - начал он, и голос звучал надломленно, - что постучится дежурный, а ты здесь рядовому отсасываешь?” Эрвин решил не отвечать на это, поскольку этим и занимался, мерно двигая головой и стараясь не подавиться. Леви запустил пальцы ему в волосы и ухватил за загривок, крепко, но не больно, лишь чтобы удерживать его на месте, мелко толкаясь в рот. При этом он сбивчиво ругался себе под нос, почему-то шёпотом, а у Эрвина всё ныло и пульсировало в паху от похабности ситуации. Он покорно расслаблял горло и гладил его бедра, игнорируя боль от напряжения в челюсти и слюну, стекавшую по подбородку. В голове снова стоял туман, и было так приятно быть ведомым, отдаваться такому прекрасному и сильному человеку.

Леви ускорил движения и стиснул его волосы крепче; это вернуло Эрвина из сладкого наваждения. Он почувствовал, как тот стал мелко дрожать, что означало, что он был близок. Чтобы помочь Леви достичь разрядки, он несколько раз осторожно сглотнул вокруг его члена во рту, имитируя мягкие сжимающие движения. Тот совсем затих, а затем резковато оттянул его голову от своего паха, обильно изливаясь на язык и цепляясь за плечи Эрвина. Он плотно сомкнул губы, чтобы не испачкать форму, и Леви издал слабый вздох, став слишком чувствительным. Эрвин выпустил его изо рта с пошлым влажным звуком, и в губы ему тут же ткнулся носовой платок. “Не вздумай, - с придыханием, но строго сказал тот. - Сплюнь это”. Он послушно сплюнул в платок и откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь отдышаться.

Леви застегнул на себе штаны и потянулся к нему, чтобы пригладить растрепанные волосы. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, и он облизнул пересохшие губы. “А что насчет тебя, капитан? - тон у него был тягучий и до невозможности довольный. - Тоже хочешь кончить?” Эрвин поплыл от этого голоса, но заставил себя придвинуться ближе к столу, чтобы не было видно его пах. “Обойдусь, пожалуй, - ответил он как можно твёрже, хоть это и было неимоверно сложно, когда Леви гладил его скулы, подбородок и шею. - Уже совсем поздно”. Тот хмыкнул и провел большим пальцем от уголка его рта по губам, стирая белесую каплю. “Зачем ты его прячешь, у тебя с этим проблемы? - с издевкой спросил он. - Или ты целка? Вижу же, что мокрая-мокрая”. 

Эрвину от этих глупых пошлостей стало больно в буквальном смысле - его собственный член уперся в грубый шов форменных брюк. Он цепко взял Леви за подбородок и сказал: “Не разговаривай так со мной”, а затем добавил: “В другой раз”. Тот выдержал долгую паузу, разглядывая его лицо так, будто любовался, а затем вырвал подбородок и ответил: “Как скажешь, Эрвин”. Он редко называл его по имени, но при этом ему нравилось, как он слегка растягивал “р”. 

Когда Леви подобрал с пола и натянул свои сапоги, Эрвин пожелал ему спокойной ночи и проводил взглядом, когда тот вышел за дверь, бросив ему перед этим взгляд с неопределенным выражением. Едва оставшись один, он устало уперся лбом в столешницу и расстегнул на себе штаны, вздохнув от облегчения. Леви наверняка считал его странным, если не хуже, а он просто не был готов зайти дальше.

Его размер был скорее проблемой, нежели предметом гордости, и у него в голове не укладывалось, как бы он смог заняться любовью с Леви, который был гораздо меньше его ростом и комплекцией. Иногда по ночам он позволял себе смутные фантазии про его маленькое, но мускулистое и крепкое тело под собой, но даже такие мечты не заходили особенно далеко: умом он понимал, что не только сам не получил бы удовольствия, но и навредил бы Леви.

Он стал двигать ладонью отрывисто и быстро, желая закончить поскорее. В попытках представить что-нибудь, что помогло бы, он пришел к ясному, как день, выводу, и испытал что-то вроде облегчения. В его фантазии, толком не оформившейся, Леви брал его сзади, на этом же столе, и говорил ему на ухо свои обычные пошлости, которые так не шли голосу, который будто забирался Эрвину под кожу, задевая самые чувствительные места. Мысль о том, что тому для этого, вероятно, пришлось бы встать на табурет или стопку книг, неожиданно не смешила, а придавала какого-то извращенного шарма его подчиненному положению в этой фантазии. У Леви был прекрасный, ладный член умеренного размера, который доставил бы ему куда больше удовольствия, чем боли. Эрвин из фантазии стонал громко и звал своего любовника по имени, когда кончал, бесстыдно обтираясь пахом о столешницу. Эрвин из реального мира позволил себе только натужное сопение и до обидного короткий момент удовольствия, который не принес особого облегчения. 

По крайней мере, он наконец смог признаться самому себе, что больше всего хотел не быть главным, не быть командиром хотя бы иногда, за закрытыми дверями наедине с Леви. Пусть в грубой и неуклюжей форме, но тот давал ему то, чего он хотел, даже без физического аспекта их отношений. Только вот теперь он не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что Леви мог бы сделать ему очень хорошо… если бы согласился.


	2. Леви

Тараканов в этой светлой башке водилось явно больше, чем у него самого. Леви и сам никогда не считал еблю чем-то необходимым для жизни, и относился к этому с легким пренебрежением. Можно было вполне обойтись рукой, если приспичит. Ему редко когда нравились люди, и он ненавидел случайные прикосновения незнакомцев, так что одна мысль о том, чтобы переспать с кем-то посторонним, вызывала тошноту. В голову лезли воспоминания из детства, о тех мерзостях, что он видел в борделе, и он даже не мог и не хотел представлять, как делает что-то подобное с женщиной.

Раньше он изредка поёбывал Фарлана, когда тот напивался и лез к нему. Он просил и просил, чтобы Леви взял его, и он вздыхал и делал ему одолжение. Не потому что желал его в ответ, а потому что не мог допустить, чтобы Фарлан пошел и дал какой-то грязной мрази из кабака, или отправился в бордель… Наутро они всякий раз делали вид, что ничего не было. Фарлан был его близким человеком и не вызывал у него отвращения, поэтому он потакал ему в этих бессмысленных пьяных случках. Что касается Изабель, её бы он и пальцем не тронул.

Сейчас они казались какой-то далёкой выдуманной историей, как отрывки из книжек, которые давал ему читать Эрвин. Разве что отрывки не вызывали тупую боль в сердце. Боли Леви никогда не боялся, однако всё в своей жизни делил на то, что причиняло боль, и что нет.

Эрвин Смит причинял ему до странного мало боли. Этот человек был для него загадкой, и иногда Леви даже сомневался, что это человек. Впервые он заприметил его в Подземном Городе, когда тот следовал за ним по пятам, будто выслеживая. Тогда он подумал, как глупо выглядели его попытки смешаться с толпой, будучи настолько рослым, широкоплечим и... красивым.

Леви никогда не видел никого и ничего красивей Эрвина. На втором месте было небо. Ему всегда было плевать на свою внешность, но рядом с ним он начинал чувствовать себя уродливым гоблином. В образе Эрвина ему всё казалось идеальным: черты лица, фигура, ясные голубые глаза и светлые волосы, чистота и отсутствие неприятных запахов. Его нельзя было назвать смазливым, ведь он обладал какой-то холодной мужественной красотой, и Леви нравилось любоваться им в моменты, когда тот был чем-то занят. 

По сей день Эрвин был для него непостижимым, и оттого притягательным. Ему казалось, что какое-то время назад его вскрыли, как банку с тушенкой, и напихали в него одно желание быть рядом с ним, вытеснив всё старое за ненадобностью. Он злился на себя неимоверно за свою зависимость, но изо дня в день следовал за Эрвином по пятам и не мог взять в толк, почему тот снисходительно позволял кому-то вроде него постоянно докучать своим присутствием. Более того, тот специально привязывал его к себе похвалой, заботой, подарками и какими-то извращенными ухаживаниями, будто Леви был барышней, буквально жрал его взглядом наедине и при остальных, будто не понимал, что всем вокруг это очевидно. Леви было плевать на субординацию и уставные отношения, и на то, что подумают другие. Никто никогда не был так добр к нему, как Эрвин, и если тот хотел его, то всего себя было тем немногим, что Леви мог ему дать.

Поэтому он задушил в себе всю гордость, вымылся до хруста, пришел к Эрвину и раздвинул перед ним ноги, как шлюха -  _ бери меня и делай своим, ведь я уже не понимаю, кем я был до встречи с тобой. _ А чёртов Эрвин Смит вместо того, чтобы отыметь его на столе и выгнать взашей в казармы, зацеловал и заласкал его до невозможности, не побрезговал взять у него в рот и доставил неописуемое удовольствие. А затем даже не позволил прикоснуться к себе, хотя Леви был готов сделать для него что угодно, всё, что тот попросит. Раз за разом этому не-человеку удавалось рушить его картину мира.

Впервые в жизни он по-настоящему хотел кого-то, а не просто терпел. Все вокруг хотели этого четыреждыблядски идеального Эрвина, он был в этом уверен, и не понимал, чем заслужил столько его внимания и ласки. Днём, когда они находились среди других солдат, а Леви следовал за Эрвином, помогая ему с мелкими поручениями, он соблюдал дистанцию и держался позади. Он смотрел на его спину и дурел от мысли, что уже вечером сможет гладить и мять ее, целуя Эрвина так долго, что закружится голова и онемеет язык. Выдержка у того тоже была нечеловеческая: всякий раз он мягко, но уверенно пресекал попытки Леви запустить руки к нему в штаны, и бессовестно отвлекал, ублажая его ртом или рукой. 

Он искренне недоумевал: если бы Эрвин считал его недостойным того, чтобы прикасаться к нему в столь интимном месте, разве целовал бы его с таким упоением? Он точно был каким-то извращенцем, которому нравилось себя истязать. 

“Да что с тобой такое? - не выдержал Леви, недовольно хмурясь. - Скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я сделаю это для тебя”. Он сердито дернулся в захвате Эрвина, который держал оба его запястья, не давая стянуть с себя штаны. В этот раз он зазевался и позволил расстегнуть ремень и пуговицу - даже мимолетное касание распалило любопытство еще больше. Эрвин смотрел на него немного виновато, закусив припухшую от поцелуев губу. Уши у него пылали, и Леви не мог понять, чего тот стыдился. Он был готов услышать какое-то непостижимое уму желание.

“Я бы хотел, - начал Эрвин и нервно сглотнул. - Чтобы ты меня взял”. Он даже зажмурился от стыда, и Леви был уверен, что ему не послышалось. “О, - задумчиво сказал он. - Я бы… я бы да”. Эрвин облегченно выдохнул и сел, сдвинув колени и прикрывая пах, и краснел при этом как девица. Внутри Леви забурлило желание вытряхнуть его из формы и отыметь до сучьего визга на ближайшей ровной поверхности. Это чувство было для него ново. “Чёртов придурок, - выругался он вслух. - Что ты со мной делаешь”. Эрвин почесал в затылке с такой глупой улыбкой, будто оскорбление ему польстило. “Приходи ко мне завтра после отбоя, - попросил он неожиданно серьезно, взглядом будто пригвождая Леви к месту. - Не в кабинет, а в мою комнату”.

Он прекрасно умел ходить бесшумно и не боялся, что кто-то застукает его вне казармы после отбоя. Однако, у него предательски стучали от холода зубы после того, как он вымылся до идеальной чистоты в общей ванной. Эрвин пригласил его в свою постель, но он бы не смог присесть даже на ее край в грязной форме и немытым после целого дня тренировок. 

Пока Леви крался по коридорам, ведущим к комнате капитана Смита, в голову ему лезли глупые фантазии про то, как тот ждал его в постели, полностью раздетый и в призывной позе. Перед дверью он загнал нервозность подальше и постучал как можно тише, а затем вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения. 

Эрвин читал за столом при свете керосиновой лампы, одетый в гражданское. Из-за своих фантазий Леви был самую малость разочарован этой картиной. “Ты меня книжки читать позвал на ночь глядя?” - с неудовольствием буркнул он и запоздало подумал, что следовало сказать что-то более приятное человеку, с которым собираешься заняться любовью. “Доброй ночи, Леви, - тот был, напротив, предельно вежлив. - Я просто решил отвлечься чтением, пока ждал тебя”.  _ Ждал тебя  _ вызвало какое-то приятное щекочущее чувство внутри. “Запри дверь на ключ, пожалуйста”, - попросил Эрвин, и он выполнил просьбу, а когда обернулся, тот уже раздевался, сидя на постели. 

“Вот так сразу?” - ляпнул Леви и тоже стал расстегивать на себе ремни амуниции. “Хочешь чаю?” - удивленно уточнил Эрвин. Избавившись от ремней и стянув сапоги, он подошел к кровати босиком и стал сам раздевать его. “В жопу чай, - ответил Леви сквозь зубы. - Я тебя хочу”.

Следующие несколько минут он запомнил смутно, потому что Эрвин подмял его под себя и стал целовать в губы, щеки, подбородок и даже нос, одновременно с тем настойчиво наглаживал его член. Момент, когда он оказался без штанов и белья, он тоже упустил. “Погоди, - сказал Леви, запыхавшись, когда ему удалось вытолкнуть язык Эрвина из своего рта. - Я не смогу тебя трахнуть, если ты будешь на мне валяться”. Тот дал ему возможность выбраться из-под себя и лёг на спину, меняясь с ним местами. Места на кровати было только на одного, но Леви привык и к более стесненным условиям.

“Не прощу тебе, что ты это от меня прятал”, - сказал он, жадно обшаривая взглядом и ладонями обнаженный торс Эрвина. Тот покорно раскинул руки и позволил помять свою грудь, покрытую негустыми светлыми волосами, а затем мускулистые бедра, отмеченные полосами от ремней, и ягодицы. Леви уткнулся лицом в тренированый живот и издал короткий звук, голодный и отчаянный; ему и за всю жизнь не заслужить Эрвина Смита. 

Он неизбежно наткнулся взглядом на его член и украдкой рассмотрел. Даже не полностью возбужденный, тот был гораздо больше его собственного. Он чертовски сильно переоценил свои возможности, когда предлагал себя Эрвину. Такая елда ни за что бы в нем не поместилась, это просто невозможно. В груди защемило от давно забытого чувства нежности, когда он сообразил, почему Эрвин отказался взять его тогда. “Ты идеальный, - выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову, заглянув тому в лицо. - Каждая твоя черта безупречна. Это нечестно”. Эрвин покачал головой, растрепывая волосы об подушку, как будто был не согласен. А затем раскинул ноги приглашающе, чуть согнув в коленях. “Леви, пожалуйста”, - сказал он тихо, и ему показалось, что его сердце сейчас остановится.

Он постарался собрать мысли в кучу, а с ними и свои скудные познания о половой связи между мужчинами. “Так, у меня ничего такого нет, - пробормотал он, нервозно оглядываясь по сторонам. - Есть слюна, но тебе придется потерпеть”. Эрвин нетерпеливо подался бедрами вперед и перебил его: “Не надо, не надо, я готов”.

О, блять.

Леви подхватил его под коленом и постарался подстроиться. “Я подумал, тебе будет неприятно…” - продолжил было Эрвин, и голос его сорвался на полуслове. Войти получилось почти так же легко, как ножу в масло, и Леви уперся лбом в его бедро, смакуя новые ощущения. Слово “идеальный” уже казалось каким-то блеклым по отношению к нему. “Двигайся, не жалей меня”, - попросил тот почти жалобным тоном, и Леви дал ему, что он хотел.

Эрвин был лучше, чем он мог представить: крепкий и жёсткий снаружи, и горячий и податливый внутри. Мягкие расслабленные мышцы легко принимали его с каждым толчком, и Леви не мог поверить, что такое бывает. Он не знал, что тот с собой делал, чтобы добиться такого, но очень хотел узнать. Эрвин засунул руки под подушку под своей головой и смотрел на него снизу темным поплывшим взглядом. Ему казалось, что он мог бы кончить от одного его вида, раскинувшегося под ним и жадно отдающегося. Он тихонько постанывал от особенно сильных толчков, округляя мягкие розовые губы, но чаще закусывал их, стараясь быть тише. 

В тот момент Леви понесло, как будто кто-то опрокинул в нем бочку со всякой похабщиной, которую он старался держать за зубами в присутствии Эрвина. “Давай хнычь громче, если хочешь, - сказал он, напирая сильнее. - Пусть все слышат, как капитану Смиту нравится, когда его трахает рядовой”. Его густые брови приобрели какой-то жалобный излом, и он запрокинул голову, низко застонав. “Я слышал, что в казармах о тебя говорят, - продолжил нести Леви, но просто не мог заставить себя заткнуться. - Завидуют тому, кто имеет эту роскошную задницу. Приятно думать, что это я”. Он осклабился от сумасшедшей радости, будто украл в свое обладание что-то невероятно ценное. 

“Уже все знают, что это ты, - подал голос Эрвин, пошло облизываясь. - Майк сказал, что от меня пахнет тобой”. Леви сжал его бедра сильнее и нахмурился. Ему ужасно не понравилось, что Эрвин упомянул этого психа-нюхача в постели с ним. “А ему-то что? - угрожающе спросил он. - Отвечай, он тебя раньше трахал?” Вдох Эрвина был больше похож на всхлип, когда он сделал несколько жестких толчков внутри него. “Один раз, - признался он. - Давно”. 

Леви затрясло от ревности. Конечно, Эрвин долго примерялся к нему, рассмотрел его причиндалы во всех подробностях, а теперь ему было мало. Он докажет ему, что может быть лучше любого, кто посмеет даже подумать о том, чтобы обладать им. Он вздернул красивые крепкие бедра повыше, держа под коленями, и приложил больше усилий, двигаясь в жаркой тесноте тела. Брать Эрвина было чертовски сложно; он был тяжеленным, и Леви чувствовал, как по спине и вискам скатывались капли пота, а мышцы рук ныли от напряжения. Тот и не думал помогать ему, но отреагировал бурно: широко распахнув глаза, он запричитал: “Да, вот так, вот так” и смял простыню под собой в кулаках. Леви не особенно понял, как “так”, поэтому продолжил делать то же самое, только быстрее. Если Эрвин загонит его сегодня, как лошадь, это останется на его совести.

“Хорошо тебе? - почти задыхаясь, не к месту спросил он, а когда тот ответил ему дрожащим долгим стоном, добавил ласково: - Потаскуха”. Он шлепнул его ладную, округлую задницу и почувствовал, как затрепетали сжимавшие его мышцы. “Просто заткнись, ладно? - взмолился Эрвин, пряча пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя. - Мне просто надо… только…” Леви приложил остатки сил, напирая сверху и почти сгибая его пополам. “Хочешь подрочить? Тебе не нужно мое разрешение, - выдохнул он, чувствуя, как сердце колотится уже где-то в районе горла. - Ты же, бляха, капитан”. Эрвин всхлипнул совершенно не по-капитански и обхватил себя широкой ладонью. Леви был ему благодарен за это; он мог, наконец, перестать представлять мерзкие вещи в попытках отсрочить собственную разрядку и начать двигаться жестче и глубже. Эрвин от этого совсем перестал отмалчиваться, застонал громче и спустя несколько движений рукой вскрикнул и задрожал от удовольствия, забрызгивая себе живот и щеку Леви. “Какого…”, - хотел было выругаться он, но это безупречное тело стиснуло его нежной горячей пульсацией, и он сорвался вслед за ним, изливаясь внутрь и силясь продлить ощущение резкими движениями бедер. Болезненный стон Эрвина утянул его обратно в сознание, и он разжал зубы, которыми прихватил его бедро, когда кончил.

“Прости, прости”, - запыхавшись, сказал он и отстранился, выходя из его тела и опершись на стену возле кровати на пару секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Эрвин ничего не ответил; он выглядел до невозможности порочно, но судя по всему, был доволен. Леви никогда не страдал сонливостью или приливами излишней нежности после подобных связей, поэтому торопливо вылез из постели и смочил полотенце в ведре с запасной водой, а затем наскоро обтер себя и принялся за Эрвина. Тот явно находился где-то далеко и вздрогнул, покрываясь мурашками от прикосновения холодной ткани. “Тихо, - шикнул на него Леви, обтирая полотенцем бедра и живот. - Постарайся не всю постель уляпать”. Эрвин посмотрел на него ошалело и попытался оформить свои мысли словами: “Ты просто… я не думал… я такого никогда не чувствовал”. Леви отложил полотенце и погладил его по румяной щеке: “Я тоже… я тоже”.

Перестать трогать Эрвина не представлялось возможным, особенно когда он лежал в такой открытой и доступной позе, явно не имея сил и желания прикрыться. Послав всё к черту, он обхватил ладонью его не успевший опасть член, чем вызвал протестующий стон. Леви прекрасно понимал, что тот был слишком чувствительным сейчас, но не мог устоять перед любопытством и желанием ощупать настолько выдающуюся часть его тела. Пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, тот согнул ноги в коленях, и Леви невольно уставился между них. Раньше, чем он сообразил, что делает, он протолкнул два пальца внутрь, не давая его собственному семени испачкать простынь. Звук, который издал Эрвин, нельзя было описать словами, известными Леви.

Он ожидал ощутить отвращение, но ничего подобного не почувствовал. Нутро было мягким и очень влажным, и он слегка подвигал пальцами на пробу. “Если хочешь еще раз, дай мне немного времени, - взмолился Эрвин, заметавшись на простыне, но не сопротивляясь. - Я так не могу”. У Леви немного закружилась голова и защемило сердце. Тот был готов отдаваться ему столько, сколько он пожелает, и совершенно точно, ему никогда этого не заслужить.

“Я и от первого раза чуть не сдох, - как можно ласковей сказал он, игнорируя ком в горле. - Просто стало интересно, отчего ты так стонал. Уж не притворялся ли ты?” Эрвин замотал головой отрицательно, а затем прикрыл рот ладонью, заглушая стон. Леви с садистским удовольствием крепко сжал его бедро, не давая свести ноги, и навалился на него всем своим весом, а пальцами с нажимом помассировал место внутри, которое заставляло Эрвина дрожать и выгибаться. Следующие несколько минут он любовался им, стонущим и просящим то прекратить, то не останавливаться. Леви считал, что он, непременно, был таким же проклятым чудом природы, как титаны или гроза, когда тот снова тесно сжался на его пальцах, терзающих чувствительное место внутри, и напрягся всем телом, кончая во второй раз.

Он не сопротивлялся и не хватался за полотенце, когда Эрвин сжал его в объятиях, заставив остаться спать с собой в немыслимой позе. По своему обыкновению, Леви долго не мог уснуть, но это совсем не было ему в тягость, когда он мог лежать и разглядывать красивое, умиротворенное лицо Эрвина. Это была их первая ночь вместе, и последняя ночь бесцельного блуждания в темноте для Леви. Он не был столь беспечным даже на пороге неглубокого сна и прижался сбоку к жизненно важным органам Эрвина прежде, чем впасть в полузабытье.

* * *

Эрвин так старался казаться приближенным к народу даже став командором Разведкорпуса, что Леви от этого немного тошнило. Он даже не ездил на бричке и не пользовался УПМ в городе, предпочитая ходить пешком по грязным переулкам на какие-то секретные встречи с умывальников начальниками. Леви не вникал в его дела, более того - не считал нужным, а просто следовал за ним бесшумной тенью по крышам городских зданий. Он не знал наверняка, замечал ли Эрвин его преследования, но ему это было и не важно; если тот и был в курсе, то никак не обозначал это словом или взглядом. 

Его трясло от одной мысли, что такой человек ступал по грязной брусчатке, залитой помоями, и посещал встречи в провонявшем алгогольными парами и потом кабаке. Ему не было интересно, зачем Эрвин направлялся в такое место, но определенно было важно следить за темной фигурой, которая следовала за ним по пятам. Леви сразу узнал в фигуре наемника: он знал всех шавок Кенни наперечет, как знал и их повадки и боевые навыки. Тем было всё равно, кто стоял у руля Разведкорпуса, Гарнизона или даже Королевской Полиции, ведь им важна была только оплата их черного труда. Леви не осуждал их, ведь и сам был таким когда-то; теперь для него имела смысл только жизнь Эрвина, который ходил по улицам так безрассудно, будто каждый третий встречный не старался вонзить ему в спину нож.

Леви был быстрее; как только тот завернул за угол обветшалого кирпичного здания, он обрушился на нападающего сверху, как хищная птица, после чего втянул в безлюдный темный переулок. Он приставил к горлу наемника нож, который достал из сапога, и придержал его голову в положении, в котором хватило бы одной секунды, чтобы свернуть шею. “А, это ты, крысюк”, - прохрипел, осклабившись, наемник из-под капюшона, и Леви даже не видел его лица. Это было и не важно; только знакомый мог назвать его так, поэтому он полоснул по его горлу ножом, сразу пнув тело вперед, чтобы не замарать себя кровью. 

Минуту спустя он приблизился к бесчувственному телу и заглянул в темную лужу, которая расползалась вокруг головы. Когда-то он слышал, что фанатики Стен приносили им жертвы, чтобы обеспечить людям безопасность внутри каменного барьера. В тот момент он видел в кровавой луже смутные очертания своего отражения и не чувствовал ни отвращения, ни радости возмездия. Проведя большую часть жизни под землей, он не верил в Стены. Он верил только в нового командора Разведкорпуса Эрвина Смита, который мог бы привести человечество к свободной жизни вне Стен. Это могло считаться жертвой в его честь, и Леви пнул мертвое тело в сточную канаву на краю переулка.

**Author's Note:**

> * В обиходе канонных эрури не может быть общеизвестных слов на букву Й: йод, йога, йогурт, Йокогама и т.д.


End file.
